


Say you'll remember me

by Elisexyz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (individual warnings in the chapters), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: 1.If he truly feels something for her, he won’t do her any harm. If it’s all a play, she’s signing her own death warrant.2.“And what exactly do you want me to do about it? Atthreein the morning?”3.“You scared theshitout of me, I’mnevergoing to stop hugging you.”4.“I’m not sick.”Collection of Skyeward themed Tumblr ficlets.





	1. “I want to protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [62: “I want to protect you.”](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/170353102939/62-and-skyeward-theres-not-enough-skyeward-in) \+ Skyeward. S2 canon divergence.

“I want to protect you,” he assures, searching for her eyes. Skye allows him to make eye contact, clenching the tablet in her hands, her fingers aching in anticipation, as if the anxiety over her poorly thought-out decision was trying to consume her bones.

Ward’s smiling slightly, in that soft way that he’s been doing since their first encounter separated by the invisible barrier. He has the ability to look so  _earnest_ — and yet, it takes little to no effort to remind herself of how good he is at deceiving her. So good that even now that she knows what kind of monster he is she still can’t seem to be able to tell truth from lie.

_You know how I feel about you—_

_They’re real, Skye_ —

If he truly feels something for her, he won’t do her any harm. If it’s all a play, she’s signing her own death warrant.

“You can prove it now,” she says, keeping her expression cold, controlling her breathing like May taught her. She wonders if Ward is noticing all the changes, all the effort she’s been putting into the zen warrior routine, or if he’s just dismissing them as her giving him the cold shoulder because of his betrayal.

It’s like she’s looking from some twisted kind of validation from her former SO— Part of her just wants him to reluctantly admire how quickly she’s picking up on how to be an agent, while realizing that not only he isn’t  _necessary_  to her, but May is doing a better job at training her than he  _ever_ did.

She raises the tablet, her finger ready to bring down the barrier. Ward has stepped back, his arms lying motionlessly against his sides, his expression neutral, probably in an attempt to look unthreatening— Which is useless, because she knows perfectly well what he’s capable of, even unarmed, and his set of skills is exactly what she needs him for.

“If you betray us—  _again_ — Coulson  _will_  have your head. No second chances,” she warns, but they can both hear the hell raising upstairs, and Skye is sure that he knows that she wouldn’t be down there asking for his assistance in winning the fight if the situation wasn’t desperate and Coulson wasn’t unable to stop her from taking this risk.

“I won’t,” Ward assures, his expression dead serious. She thinks she can still see the triumph hidden behind his eyes, though. “I told you, I just want to help.”

Skye inhales. She doesn’t break eye contact with Ward as she presses the button and brings down the barrier separating them.

Ward stays still for a second, as if he was expecting some kind of trap— Hell, she really wishes that this  _was_  a trap.

When he walks up to her, he’s smiling, and it’s still warm like when he was trying to charm her from inside his cell.

She wordlessly hands him an ICER – she’s not stupid enough to trust him with a real gun, even if he’ll probably manage to get his hands on one sooner or later – and he brushes his fingers against hers as he takes it.

“So,” he says, with complicity, as if nothing had changed. “Do we have a plan?”


	2. “I swear my house is haunted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [140: “I swear my house is haunted.”](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/170428492024/skyeward-and-140-am-i-too-late) \+ Skyeward.  
>  This is set in an AU that's still a work in progress ~~and that I'll finish sooner or later, I swear~~ , but I tried to make it understandable as a stand-alone, I hope I succeeded. The premise is more or less that Ward does espionage work/hits for hire and Skye occasionally hacks stuff for him. (EDIT: to my own surprise, [I actually posted the first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328675). wow.)

“I  _swear_  my house is haunted.”

Grant takes a few seconds to look Skye over, gun still in hand as he contemplates offing her once and for all. Because  _really_ , her expertise comes in handy whenever he needs quick information on his target, but he’s starting to doubt that it’s really worth being woken up in the middle of the night after a frankly awfully tiring week.

After all, he  _could_  find another hacker. He remembers that insufferable ex-boyfriend of Skye’s, Miles: he’d probably be willing to help him, if only for his cut of the pay.

In the end, he sighs and he steps aside to let her in, closing the door behind her as he asks: “And what exactly do you want me to do about it? At  _three_  in the morning?”

She looks at him as if he was being stupid. “Well, kill it, of course, whatever it is,” she states.

Grant blinks. For a second he wonders if she’s joking. He swears, if this is some stupid prank— but no, apparently she’s serious, judging by her stance as she stares at him with her arms crossed.

“ _Skye_ ,” he says, slowly, putting the gun on the table because he’s tired enough that he might really consider firing a warning shot. The  _first_  full night of sleep that he gets in  _three days_ — “You do realize that I am not a ghostbuster, right?”

“Of course you aren’t, but what you  _are_  is Seal Team Six for hire. So I’m hiring you,” she shrugs, offering a charming smile.

At that, Grant scoffs. “You’re  _hiring_  me. To look for  _ghosts_  in your van,” he echoes. “This means that you’ll  _pay_  me?”

Skye opens her mouth, but she quickly closes it. “Well— yes, of course— with— with my  _gratitude_ ,” she says. He rolls his eyes. “Come on, you know I can’t even afford a rent, but we are  _friends_ ,” she finally gives up. She gets that sad-puppy look that in Grant’s opinion should be declared illegal. Not because it’ll automatically get him to give in – all that spy training would have been for nothing if he wasn’t able to resist a pretty girl’s sad eyes –, but because it makes him feel guilty as hell.

“ _Acquaintances_ ,” he corrects, his expression unchanged. “And I really have no idea what to do about ghosts, alright? Call an exorcist and let me sleep.”

“ _Please_ , can you at least come and take a look?” Skye replies. “And I can’t believe that you would send me back there. On my own. A poor, defenceless—”

“Alright, alright,” Grant cuts her off, trying to ignore her triumphant smirk. He’s too tired to wrap his head around that whole thing right now. “Just shut up. Stay here tonight, let me get some sleep and we’ll see tomorrow. Take the bed.”

She rewards him with a smile and a light kiss on the cheek, before happily heading for his room.

As he gets a blanket to not freeze to death on the couch, Grant has the sneaky suspicion that Skye just wanted some company and that she played him. After all, the girl used to make a living by sweet-talking her way into men’s houses and stealing information from their computers – which is also what she tried to do with Grant, if it wasn’t for the fact that no amount of sex can leave him so out of it that he wouldn’t notice someone leaving his bed.

Whatever, if he doesn’t have to play ghostbuster in the morning it’ll only make him happier. And he does enjoy Skye’s taste for deceit.


	3. "You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you." + Skyeward.](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/172008756349/you-scared-the-shit-out-of-me-im-never-going-to) Set in S1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort.

“Skye,” Ward calls. She can feel how stiff he is against her and he’s probably just looking around, all too aware that the whole team is there with them witnessing their public display of affection, and she knows that Mr Robot is no good at feelings and that he cringes at stuff like this, but to be completely honest she can’t even begin to _care_ right now.

“You can stop now,” he adds, and the note of panic in his voice would be _funny_ if Skye wasn’t still busy trying to chase away the visual of his spasms that only stopped when he dropped unconscious. Right in front of her. And she did _nothing_ because they were both tied up and she was _petrified_ , because she was scared for him and she was terrified at the prospect of being tasered herself by people _notorious_ for having too much fun with electricity.

She tightens her grip on him, burying her face deeper into his neck. She’s basically sitting on his lap and she can hardly breathe through her nose, but she doesn’t _care_. 

“You scared the _shit_ out of me,” she replies, and it’s a bit muffled but it’s loud enough to hear. “I’m _never_ going to stop hugging you.”

“It was just a little shock,” he protests, and it’d be nice if the _jerk_ could a) stop downplaying what happened, b) at least _pretend_ to hug her back instead of sitting there stiff as a board.

“Just a little—” she scoffs, pulling back just enough to stare at him in the face and give him a nice visual of her eyes wide with incredulity. “You were _agonizing_ ,” she all but yells. His expression stays unchanged, because of course it does. “And I was _watching_. So I’m going to hug you and you are going to indulge me, you _jerk_.”

She hopes that the loud tone did a decent enough job at masking the quiver in her voice. God, it was horrible. She didn’t sign up to see her SO getting tortured, alright?

She goes back to clinging to him like a koala, face hidden in the crook of his neck. She discreetly tries to take a deep breath to steady herself, but it doesn’t help much.

In the end, as Coulson starts talking about debriefings and medical check-ups to make sure that everything is alright, Ward places one hand on her knee, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She wonders if he can feel her smile against his shoulder.


	4. "See, now, was that so bad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [88\. “See, now, was that so bad?” + Skyeward](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/177490111639/88-for-skyeward-please-3). AU where Hydra is dead and buried, Grant is a SHIELD agent and Skye is a consultant. Sick fic.

“No, nope, you are sick as a dog, just bed and warmth for you,” Skye announces, grabbing his arm and tugging insistently until he complies to the silent demand and stands up.

“I’m not sick,” he protests, but the blatant lie is betrayed by how he needs to hold onto the table as soon as he’s on his feet. He thanks god that he was feeling too nauseous to eat his breakfast, or it’d probably be all over the floor now.

“Sure you aren’t,” Skye rolls her eyes, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and moving towards the bedroom.

Good thing they don’t have two floors, because the arrangement is pretty precarious and Grant’s joints are _killing_ him, the thought of climbing even a single flight of stairs makes him want to bolt towards the couch instead.

“You are an _heater_ ,” Skye complains. “I’m sweating only standing next to you.”

This may have something to do with yesterday’s surprise bath in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Trip was quick to get him out, but Grant had no way of changing out of his wet clothes until they went back to base and he was _freezing_ , he probably should have seen this coming.

“Here,” Skye announces, when they reach the bed. Grant decides that there’s nothing wrong with a brief nap, so he not so gracefully faceplants on top of the covers and mentally curses his head for _pounding_ like that.

Next time there’s a mission involving some damn boat in the middle of the ocean, he’s telling SHIELD to suck it and he’s going to request some high-risk situation involving bombs. Much better than getting _sick_.

“Wow, you’re really out of it, aren’t you?” Skye asks, her voice mercifully low. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, her fingers running through his hair, and Grant decides that it might be a good time to close his eyes and get some more sleep.

Sleep on it and it’ll get better, right?

“You need some food,” Skye announces, standing up, and _that_ makes adrenaline rush through his body in a second.

He’s quick to open his eyes and call after her: “Wait!”

“What?” she frowns, already half-way to the door.

“You _can’t_ cook,” he says, slowly, because there are days in which he can soldier through Skye’s attempt at something more complicated than a bowl of cereal, but _this_ is not one of those days: he’s already one step away from throwing up without her help, thank you very much.

“It’s just _soup_ ,” she protests, offended. “I can manage soup, don’t worry.”

She leaves before he can say anything else. “Oh, god,” he groans, relaxing against the mattress and hiding his face behind his arm. He’s _so_ going to die.

He spends the whole time Skye is away drifting in and out of sleep, but he hears her when she comes back.

“Are you still awake?” she asks, and smelling the soup makes his stomach turn in a pretty unpleasant way. It doesn’t even smell _bad_ , he just doesn’t want to eat.

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbles, eyes closed and no intention of sitting up.

“Too bad, you need to eat something. You haven’t even had breakfast,” Skye replies, putting the soup down somewhere and moving closer so that she can attempt to turn him on his back and make him sit up. Which is not happening if he plays dead, like he has every intention to.

“Because I’m not hungry,” he points out, cracking his eyes open and regretting it when he realizes how much they _burn_. Dumb fever.

“You need to eat,” she insists. “And I can’t even give you something for the fever if you don’t eat, so _come on_.” She tries to turn him on his back again, and this time Grant lets her, with a displeased groan. “Good, now sit up and eat my lovely soup.”

“I’d rather live.”

She flips him in the arm. “Don’t be an ass, it’s good. Come on.”

He knows she’s not letting this go, and he’s _tired_ , he wants to go back to sleep, and he’s eaten worse stuff, right? He’s been all over the world, he has eaten things that still make his stomach turn, so, yeah, he can survive Skye’s soup.

…Or maybe not, but at least it’ll be the end of his suffering.

“Fine,” he mumbles, pushing himself up and shifting until he has his back against the pillows that Skye has promptly fixed for him.

“Here you go,” she smiles, fixing the soup on his lap and offering a spoon. Well, it doesn’t look half bad, at least. His stomach still doesn’t appreciate the idea of ingesting anything.

Turns out that the soup is actually decent, and he manages to eat a good portion of it before he decides that it’s enough and that he’ll throw up whatever else he could put in his mouth. Fortunately, that seems to be good enough for Skye as well.

“See? Now, was that so bad?” she asks, with an expectant smile.

“No,” he concedes. “It was okay.”

Skye rewards his efforts with a vibrant grin and a quick kiss on the forehead. “Thanks, I’ll be back with some medicine in a minute, then you can sleep all day!” she announces.

Grant sinks back in the pillows, closing his eyes with a sigh. Sounds like a good plan.


End file.
